Best Dare of My Life
by PrincessCarly28
Summary: Natsu's never gonna regret Gray and Gajeel daring him to flirt with that hot blonde chick. Ha. Serves them right. ONE-SHOT. Nalu


After 10 minutes of walking around in the mall...

"That wasn't funny you idiots!" Gajeel said blushing slightly.

"Of course it was. It's not often you get to dare Gajeel to kiss a random blue-haired girl at a library." Gray said as he and Natsu chuckled.

Gajeel smirked.

So they wanted to play that game , huh?

"Juvia." Gajeel stated firmly as Gray shivered and shushed Gajeel.

"Don't say her name man! She pops out of nowhere! She's probrably hiding somewhere nearby. NO, she can hear you through the walllls.." He said whisper-shouting.

Natsu laughed. "Oh I remember her. That bluenette chick we dared you to flirt with last week."

Gray trembled in horror.

"Ever since then she's been stalking me for the past week."

"And?" Gajeel scoffed as they passed a clothing store.

"A few of my shirts, shorts and boxers are missing.."

"So?" Natsu said as they walked past an ice cream parlour.

"A chunk of my hair is gone!"

Gajeel and Natsu looked at the back of his head.

"Nothings missing you crazy exhibitionist. "

"Yeah, if she did cut it you would have been able to see it." Gajeel said feeling Gray's head.

Gray slapped his hand away as Natsu laughed.

"This isn't funny." Gray said as Gajeel smirked.

"Huh?" Natsu said as they started to walk past a pet-shop.

Gray stopped the two. "I have a dare for you flamehead." He said looking inside the pet store and smiling.

Gajeel looked inside the store and also smiled as he caught on.

"I dare you to flirt with that hot blonde girl working at the cash register." Gray pointed inside at the busty girl counting change and organising the register.

Natsu groaned. Did he really have to?

"Do I have to?"

"No you don't have to. But if you don't Gajeel and I get to slap you 3 times each in return for chickening out of the dare."

Natsu scoffed. No way in hell was that going to happen. Maybe when Gajeel starts eating iron and Gray starts shooting ice...

He walked past his snickering friends and made his way inside the pet store.

Natsu slowed down his pace as he started fo approach the girl in front of him. He was kind of nervous now. This girl is really pretty. She's the type of girl who's probably out of his league. Wait, why am I thinking this if i'm just going to flirt with her? I mean..his friend Loke does it all the time! Um,...exactly how do you flirt again?

"Hi Welcome to Magnolia's number 1 Pet Store, how can I help you?" The girl said as Natsu came to a stop at the cash register.

"Um, hi...wait is this actually the number one Pet Store in Fiore?"

The girl shrugged. "It's what I was told to say."

Natsu chuckled. "You can't just tell the customer what you've been told to say."

"Haha..it's just been a slow day. So uh, what are you buying?" The girl said looking at Natsu's empty hands.

"An invisible pet for your information. Apparently he's free!" Natsu said sarcastically.

The girl laughed. "Then why are you here exactly uh Mr.."

"My name is Natsu." He grinned.

"Cool name. My name is-"

"Lucy!" He said looking at her nametag. "How weird?"

"What do you mean weird!" Lucy said offended.

"I don't know, you seem like your name woukd be Samantha or Ashley or... beautiful or something. "

"Haha Nope." Lucy smiled."Thank you for the compliment though."

"Sooo..uh Lucy. I'm kind of on this dare thing with my friends right now."He said pointing at the door.

Natsu and Lucy looked towards the door as Gray and Gajeel waved, smug smile on their faces.

Natsu blushed as Lucy giggled.

"So what's the dare?" She said somewhat interested and slightly amused.

He blushed again and scratched his cheek.

"I..uh..have to flirt with you..."

"You don't seem like the flirty type."

"I'm not.."

"That's alright. But putting that aside, you seem like a nice person Natsu."

"Yeah, yeah I am. I like food..and sleep..and uh adventures..and my cat Happy! I also like food." He grinned.

"You sound like a crazy person too.." Lucy said raising an eyebrow.

"Why does everyone always say that to me?!" Natsu pouted. "Apparently I'm an idiot too."

"No no Natsu I'm sorry." Lucy smiled.

Natsu stared at the blonde in suspicion and once he realised she wasn't lying he continued he conversation.

"So Lucy. What do you like?"

"Um...positive things? Books, the Zodiac Signs...I don't know."

"Meh."

"Do you like a certain animal? Other than that cat you mentioned."

"His name is Happy! And well...I am in a pet store aren't I." Natsu joked as Lucy chuckled.

"Your kinda funny Natsu and you seem really nice fkr a guy wih pink hair." Lucy stated bluntly.

"Hey, it is Salmon! Not pink, not rose, not fuschia, not...violet it's Salmon! With a capital is for Straus."

"Straws?"

"No Strauss."

"Strawberry.."Lucy said.

"Strawberry cake...that reminds me I'm hungry!"

"My shift is almost over. We could probably get some soon."

"Sure. Oh and Lucy...your weird."

"I'm not weird! You're the weird one! Why do have a freaking sxarf on in the summer?"

"Why are clouds white Lucy?" Natsu questioned with a smirk trying to sound sophisticated.

"Clouds are white because their water droplets/ ice crystals are large enough to scatter the light of the seven wavelengths ( the colours of the rainbow) which combine to produce white ligh-"

"Ok ok Touché!" Natsu declared as Lucy smirked.

"So how old are you L-"

"Oh come on your holdin up the line." An angry customer yelled.

"Move!"

"You're not even buying a pet!"

"Ah don't worry Lucy, it's time for my shift anyway." Mirajaine said making her way to the cashier.

"Ah, thank you Mira." Lucy said as Natsu sighed in relief.

"No problem. Enjoy your date." Mira winked as she whispered so only Lucy heard.

Lucy blushed and turned to Natsu.

"You ready to go get some cake?" He said holding his hand out towards her.

Lucy nodded and gave him a small slip of paper.

Natsu looked at its contents and saw a phone number and Lucy's name on it.

"Just in case I forget to tell you later." She said holding his hand.

Natsu smiled as they both walked towards the exit.

Natsu walked towards Gray and Gajeel, holding his number in their faces as he and Lucy passed by.

He smirked as shock came to their faces.

'How?' They thought.

Natsu looked back at them, phone number in his hand and Lucy on his next arm.

"Best dare of my life boys. " He smiled as they walked away once more.

* * *

Haha I had fun writing this today. Anyway HAVE YOU GUYS HEARD ABOUT THAT SPECIAL GRUVIA CHAPTER BEING RELEASED ON MARCH 20TH?. FJWHFHAIDJAIAKD. wait what? No? Where the heck have you been hiding? In Lucy' house? What the heck are you doing there? XD


End file.
